<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Two One And Then Some by YaImLazyForSure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183134">Three Two One And Then Some</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaImLazyForSure/pseuds/YaImLazyForSure'>YaImLazyForSure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaImLazyForSure/pseuds/YaImLazyForSure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfic, don't know what I'm doing, not even close to finished but will see how you like the first taste of what's to come. Editing chapters as I feel like it so you won't get full chapters a a time, sorry not sorry;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Two One And Then Some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want me to continue writing this way so, otherwise I'll discontinue it and start on something different.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Quinn Fabray didn't get scared.  But when it came to the three girls in front of her, she couldn't help but be a little weak in the legs. But really, who could blame her, just looking at them made everyone in the hallways stop whatever sorry excuse for a conversation they were having just to stare openly at them.

       Quinn felt as an icy cold feeling washed over her and she knew she needed to go to the bathroom and clean up.

        "Preggers" Santana Lopez snarled at her as she walked by her with an empty slushy cup that she unceremoniously threw on the ground while walking away with Rachel Berry and Brittany S. Pierce, laughing the whole time.

         It wasn't Quinn's fault she was pregnant, she was raped after all. She made up the whole story about being drunk on wine coolers after Puck had found the boy raping her at one of his parties. She had actually been drugged by the boy and his friends and they had been taking turns by the time Puck found her. Puck was a good guy even though he will never admit it to anyone, so he helped come up with this story about the child actually being his,he even offered to help take care of her child though she turned him down.

         Finn Hudson was a good guy, but she hated his guts. Why? Because he was dating Rachel Berry. Sam Evans was a sweet guy, but she couldn't stand him enough not to throw a flare at him every time she saw him. Why? Because he was dating Brittany S. Pierce. Noah Puckerman was a loyal guy, but she didn't trust him for all he was worth. Why? Because he was dating Santana Lopez. Now she has convinced herself that she only hates these sweet loving and loyal guys because they were such idiots, just like all the other guys in this sorry excuse for a town. And what scared her about all of this? She would happily kill all of these wonderful guys if it would make the three women happy.

        The door to the bathroom swung open and in came the three ladies plaguing her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Brittany, ever the innocent one asked sweetly. She nodded because of she showed any weakness in front of them they would exploit it and she would need to prepare for ridicule from her classmates, probably more slushies too. " No, your not. " Santana stated bluntly. "You can't get harmed by your soulmates and be okay." Rachel said. This surprised her because she had not idea what a soulmate was and they must have saw the confusion all over her face because they locked the door and huddled in a circle, discussing who should explain what. In the end they let Brittany explain what was going on.
 "Its like people who are connected by their souls and are destined to meet. There are two types of soulmates, platonic and romantic. The numbers of each a person may have varies depending on the soul. Everyone in this room is a soulmate to each other, the romantic type to be exact. Us three have known about this for a couple months but we didn't want to tell you until we were sure. When we found out you were pregnant we felt betrayed and a little (a lot) jealous." 
 I stated at Brittany in awe as she finished that brilliant speech.

</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about this hectic publishing schedule (there isn't one), I only post when I'm feeling up to it.      ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>